Rumble and Glimmer
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: After the Pixie Hollow Games, Rumble is angry because it was Glimmer's fault that they'd lost. So he decides to go look for her and give her the punishment she deservs.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tinkerbell

Note: This story is based on an idea of an anonymous guest review.

* * *

Two days after the Pixie Hollow Games, Rumble was at home thinking about the last events. He couldn't get Glimmer's face out of his mind. When she had looked at him two days before during the final event and hadn't crossed that winning line – he couldn't get it. They could have won so easily if it hadn't been for Glimmer stopping to make the garden-fairies win. Why had she done this? He thought she was on his side.

A couple of hours passed and the anger increased in him. It was Glimmer's fault they had lost. So, Glimmer had to be punished. He frowned thinking of a way to do so. Not really having come up with any idea, he just got off the bed. He had to find her. He left his house and took off into the sky. It was about to get dark and the moon was already up. He saw a bunch of fairies down there flitting across Havendish Stream. Rosetta was also there happily flying around. She was probably very proud of herself. He couldn't stand it. He should be the winner. They all should be admiring him, should be calling his name … there she was: Glimmer. She was probably heading home. His anger made him follow her.

Glimmer flew toward the edge of Spring and landed next a big tree where she sat down on one of its fat roots. Rumble, who'd followed her, flew closer and saw her sitting there with her crossed arms resting on her drawn up legs. She was still wearing the dress from the Games. He approached her from behind, careful that she wouldn't hear his wingbeats. A bluish rubber band held her blonde ponytail firmly in place, and getting closer and closer, he just couldn't help but recognize her wonderful curves. What was he doing? Sneaking up on Glimmer? He shook his head and looked at her again. His anger and the sudden trace of lust in his crotch mixed into one strange feeling. His cock twitched suddenly. He looked down on himself and saw that he was getting a hard-on. The last events had him completely forget about his needs. But now he felt it. The pressure in his pants grew quickly and looking back at Glimmer, made it grow even harder. He landed on the ground that was slightly covered with grass and approached the root where she was sitting.

He grinned. This was her fault that they'd lost, now she would have to pay for it. He reached out his arms and was about to seize her as she suddenly turned around. "Ah!" she yelled and her green eyes widened in shock. "Rumble!"

He put his arms down and looked into her face. "You're happy?" he asked angrily.

"Hey," Glimmer answered, knowing what he was talking about right away, "I just did what was right ..."

"Rumble is not interested in those garden fairies," he said.

"But I am." She shook her head and turned her back toward him. "There's no use in arguing with you. I did the right thing, you're the one who's wrong here."

He breathed loudly. His eyes gleaming angrily. "Rumble is … never wrong." He clenched his fists and made a big and sudden leap forward.

"What -?" Glimmer turned halfway around as her words were cut off by Rumble who grabbed her arms, pushed her face down on the ground. "Hey! What is wrong with you, Rumble?"

"Rumble … wants payback," he said and tried to hold her arms firmly beside her body while she was kicking her legs as an attempt to get free. He sat down on her thighs and ass, and quickly ripped off a piece of her dress.

"Ah! Stop it! Help!"

"Stop screaming!" He pushed her head down into the grass.

Her screams became muffled as she shook her head wildly making her ponytail shake from one side to the other. Where he had ripped off the piece of her dress, he could see her bare skin. He let go of her arms completely and used his free hands to rip her dress further apart. She struggled with her free arms to get him off, but it was in vain.

"All payback …" Rumble said with a strained voice and ripped apart the complete upper part of her dress revealing her naked back. Her struggling to get free became more vividly, but he didn't stop, he went down and ripped off the part of the dress that was covering her ass.

"Stop! Help!" she screamed and raised her head.

He pulled on the fabric and got the dress down just enough to get her ass free. He pulled out his hard-on which gave him a wonderful feeling of finally having his cock free. He parted her ass cheeks which caused her to scream and yell even more, and pushed his throbbing hard-on into her cunt. "Aah …" he moaned as he felt her soft walls closing in on his cock.

Her pussy was still pretty dry and the intruding member prompted her to scream in pain. "Aaah!" Rumble pulled out, spat on his cock and into her pussy, and pushed in again, balls deep. "Nobody makes Rumble lose," he said and sped up. He couldn't believe he was actually raping Glimmer, he'd never seen her nude before, and now this? He forced his hands under her body to grab her tits over the fabric. He could feel her nipples were all hard already.

Her butt muscles were flexing and clenching around his cock which made his member twitch even more. His balls hurt as though they were filled to the brim with semen. He couldn't hold much longer. But he didn't want it to stop so soon, after all it was supposed to be a punishment for her, so it needed to be hard. He pulled out and instead pushed two fingers into her cunt.

"Please …" Glimmer said with an exhausted voice. Rumble grinned and very rapidly moved his fingers in and out making her whole body tremble. She screamed and moaned constantly. Every time his fingers dug deep into her it made a plopping sound. His cock twitched again and again, begging for attention, but he kept screwing her with his fingers for another two minutes, until he pulled them out. Her moaning stopped and she just panted. But he didn't leave her time to rest, he took his hard cock and inserted it into her pussy again.

She screamed again and even more as a powerful orgasm rushed through her and made her juices stream out of her pussy soaking his cock. Rumble just grinned and sped up using his free hands to push her head down to the ground. He humped her pussy hard getting her a sudden second climax. His cock was really soaked with her juices and he quickly pulled out since he was so close.

"Please stop …" she whimpered, "I can't … stand it."

"That's the point," he answered and pushed his fingers into her pussy again. He toggled between using his hand and his cock to bang her. Every time he was getting close, he took his hand, and once his hand started to hurt from the movements, he used his cock again. He proceeded with this technique for another ten minutes and her third orgasm was approaching.

He was so close and his balls were aching with the pressure inside. He saw her ass covered with all her own juices and noticed how delicious her butt looked. He couldn't resist. He took his cock and pushed into her ass.

"Aaaahhhh!" Glimmer screamed as his cock was pushed all the way into her tight untouched ass. A fourth orgasm was building up deep inside her crotch, but she felt way too tired to be able to reach it. Her butt felt sore and tears began to fill her eyes as he went quicker in and out, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass cheeks hurtling through the air. Why wasn't any fairy nearby? Couldn't somebody just come out of the woods and save her?

"Rumble is getting close!" he moaned, not feeling able to hold it any longer. He pulled out as quickly as he could and pushed it back into her sore and wet cunt. Not more than three seconds later he exploded inside of her. His balls got drained and he felt the wonderful sensation of all the white cum getting pumped up his cock and shooting right into her hole.

Glimmer couldn't believe it. She held her breath and waited for it to be over. Rumble waited another two minutes till all the cum vanished inside deep inside her. That is because you made us lose," he said and gave both of her butt cheeks a hard smack. Then he got off her and Glimmer immediately stood up and turned around. "You …!" She went for a fight, but obviously she was too exhausted and stumbled so that she got on her knees. Rumble used the situation and grabbed her ponytail yanking on it to get her mouth even with his cock.

"Suck Rumble dry," he demanded and Glimmer glared up at him, her look showing that she could choke him right now. But she gave in to the yanking and reluctantly opened her mouth. Rumble took his semi hard cock and shoved it into her warm mouth. He moved his pelvis forth and Glimmer's cute nose touched his pubic hair as she started to choke. Saliva appeared around her mouth drooling down her chin and neck. He kept her face close to his crotch. The wet sensation around his cock amazed him and he didn't let go of her for the next five minutes. Glimmer's cheeks were getting red from this lack of air. "Pl … ease …" she kept trying to say.

Finally, he pulled out and strands of saliva connected his cock and her mouth as she took a few deep breaths. "Rumble never loses," he said, then shoved his cock back into his pants and took a few deep breaths himself. He looked at Glimmer and felt a feeling of justice, now that she had payed. Glimmer shook her head disappointed glaring up at him, her dress sliding down revealing her perky tits. Rumble looked at them for a couple of seconds, almost feeling his cock twitch again, then took off into the already dark sky.

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or if there's anything you think I should do better. There's also a poll on my profile where you can vote for which fairies you want me to pair in a story.


End file.
